


Bus Jobs

by leedsgirl2202



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just smut, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, i don't know how to tag lol, louis handjobs, tour bus mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsgirl2202/pseuds/leedsgirl2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Louis getting a little mischievous on the tour bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Jobs

They were into their second hour of a eight hour car ride and Louis was starting to get bored. When Louis was bored nothing good would happen.

He looked over at the other boys and frowned seeing they were all asleep. Zayn and Liam, with their heads tilted back and arms crossed over their chests; Niall’s head was leaning against the window and he was snoring loudly; and then Harry, who sat right beside him, as usual. His head was leaning forward slightly making his curls dangle in front of his face. Louis smiled at the sight and had a sudden idea to entertain himself for a bit.

"Harry," he said, shaking the his shoulder roughly. Harry dozed on unaware of the other boy. Louis smiled even wider. This is going to be perfect he thought. It had been a while since he had done this and he figured this would be the perfect way to wake Harry up to keep him company.

He looked at the others to make sure they were still sound asleep. Niall’s loud snores and Zayn and Liam’s deep, even breaths told him they were. Louis leaned forward in his seat and started to stroke Harry through his jeans.

Reflexively, Harry’s hips thrust forward, as his mouth opened forming a small O. Louis, bite his lip to keep from laughing. He began to go faster and faster to see what Harry’s reaction would be. Harry’s hands grasped onto the armrests and his breathing started to accelerate.

Soon his hips began thrusting into Louis’s hand, matching pace with his strokes. A small moan escaped Harry’s mouth.

At this Louis decided to increase his fun and unzipped Harry’s pants and reached in. He took Harry’s hardness into his hands and stroked him harder and faster.

Louis could already tell by the way Harry was moving his head side to side and grasping the armsrests even tighter he was almost there. So he entered the tip of his tumb into ths slit and moved back and forth, back and forth. After a moment he could see Harry starting to tense up.

Any second now he thought. And as if on command Harry’s eyes popped open, his hip bucked forward, and his came.

"What the-" Harry gasped, as he looked around.

"What’s wrong, mate?" Louis asked, his hands folded in his lap.

'Um, nothing, just gonna go to the bathroom for a minute,” Harry replied and got up.

"Ok, mate," Louis said, and looked toward the window to hide the smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote a few years ago


End file.
